gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Collectibles
In GTA III, there are 100 white bundles (implied to be cocaine) in Liberty City. I always thought that, more to the point, the bundles were SPANK, which in turn is a fictional drug probably based on cocaine. --MattyDienhoff 16:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. This is just a slight oversight, so feel free to edit it. Well spotted - Gboyers talk 17:01, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Organization Any advice on how to organize this article would be greatly appreciated. So far, I have separated Unique Stunt Jumps into their constituent parts, according to GTA III Era and GTA IV. However, I also have a subheading GTA San Andreas under the GTA III Era heading, which says collectibles are subdivided into 4 constituents, but doesn't include the Unique Jumps (the fifth component). How should we arrange this stuff? It seems a little awkward to me as is. Eganio''Talk'' 21:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :I kind of think that San Andreas' collectibles are hidden packages. If Tiki statues and ballons are, why not oysters, horseshoes, etc.? So, whaddaya think of my reformat? --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::That looks great, GuildKnight, thank you! However, my question was more along the lines of whether we should try to include the Unique Stunt Jumps in with the other GTA San Andreas collectibles, as they are, at least in my mind, collectibles as well. What do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 02:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::I agree they are collectibles, which is why they are on the collectibles page... however they are not "hidden packages", so it makes sense to me to keep them separated as they are; the "San Andreas" sub-section lists hidden packages in San Andreas, not all collectibles in San Andreas. --GuildKnightTalk2me 16:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Stunt jumps are definitely collectibles yet. However, make sure that you don't just repeat the Hidden Packages page. I condensed it all to make it easier to read, since having several bold headings with a single bullet point each is a waste of a lot of space, and there is a lot of bold there which makes it hard to read. I made GTA San Andreas separate, since it has a totally different set of collectibles to the other GTA III Era games. However, it isn't finished yet. We need to decide whether this page should be arranged by type of collectible (so it has a section for stunt jumps, a section for hidden packages, and a section for others) or whether it should be arranged by game (so there is a section for each game). We appear to be heading more towards the latter with the separation of games, and perhaps thats more logical since the individual types of collectible have their own individual pages (so they dont need dedicated sections on this page). Thoughts? Gboyers talk 17:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) San Andreas does have a completely different set of collectibles, but I don't really see how that's any different than tiki statues in VC or balloons in VCS, as those are completely different from any other games as well. I felt that San Andreas' collectibles should be listed with the hidden packages from the other games because it seemed to fit better. The way it is now seems to suggest that "Unique Jumps" are not in San Andreas. The way it is now: *GTA III Era :*Unique Jumps :*Hidden Packages ::*III ::*VC ::*LCS ::*VCS *GTA San Andreas :*Tags :*Snapshots :*Horseshoes :*Oysters *GTA IV :*Stunt Jumps :*Flying Rats My suggestion: *GTA III Era :*Unique Jumps :*Hidden Packages ::*III ::*VC ::*LCS ::*VCS ::*SA :::*Tags :::*Snapshots :::*Horseshoes :::*Oysters *GTA IV :*Stunt Jumps :*Flying Rats (I realize that my explanation took up a lot of space and is rather lengthy, so feel free to shorten it and/or remove it once you've all read it and understand my perspective-whether you agree or not). --GuildKnightTalk2me 18:32, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :That looks great to me. My only concern is the delineation between types of collectibles. It still seems arbitrary the way it is arranged. I agree that Unique Stunt Jumps should be separated between GTA San Andreas and GTA IV. However, I'm a little worried about including snapshots and tags under the Hidden Packages subheading. Because hidden packages are always pickups in GTA III Era games, horseshoes and oysters make sense under that heading, but tags and snapshots do not, as they, like the unique jumps, require the player to use either an item (e.g. the camera or Spray Paint) or a vehicle in order to collect them. Contrarily, hidden packages only require picking up, which I think distinguishes them from any other type of collectible. I think we need to endeavor to make the distinction between GTA:SA and other GTA III Era games more clear, i.e. aiming at delineating by game first, by lumping all pre-GTA:SA games together (since they don't vary much in terms of collectibles), and creating distinct headings (with their own subheadings) for GTA:SA and GTA IV. Of course, as Gboyers mentioned, this can get a little messy with multiple subheadings. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 21:19, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Stunt jumps with road vehicles -- not in III I'm here just to confirm, the page is a bit wrong when saying that unique jumps needs to be done in road vehicles. In GTA3 there's some sort of glitch which credits you if you use the clipped Dodo to fly over the jump. As far as I know it's only credited if you land the Dodo at the landing place of the stunt. Can I edit for correcting this? --richardg 00:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :In GTA III there are no vehicles that aren't land vehicles. The Dodo doesn't fly, so while it's definitely a plane, the game doesn't categorize it as a sky vehicle, because there are no sky vehicles (if that makes sense). So make not of it, but don't say anything about a glitch, because in GTA III, the Dodo is just a vehicle. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:09, 9 November 2008 (UTC)